Since the chance for us to use mobile electronic products including portable computers, mobile phones, MP3 players, game players (such as PSP), digital cameras, and automobile navigation systems in our daily life becomes increasingly larger, these products can definitely reduce the time and distance between people. Major electronic manufacturers keep introducing innovative products into the market and tend to develop their products with a multiple of functions, so as to meet the user requirements. Particularly, research and development focused on integrating the document editing, multimedia playing and wireless networking functions into the mobile electronic products, and thus users need not to purchase other related devices to have all these functions, and the situation of whether or not the mobile electronic products can provide a more convenient and effective structure becomes an important index to determine whether or not the high-tech products produced by a country lead others.
At present, mobile electronic products tend to be developed with the light, thin, short and compact features during the rapid development of the electronic industry, and both size and weight of mobile electronic products become increasingly smaller, and an ultra-mobile PC (UMPC) with the size and weight falling between those of a personal digital assistant (PDA) and a notebook (NB) computer is introduced, and the UMPC does not require any external peripheral (including keyboard, mouse, and handwriting pad, etc), but adopts a touch panel as an input device for providing the functions of displaying a screen, moving a cursor, and writing a text to reduce the weight of the UMPC.
However, the UMPC builds in many functions while minimizing its size and weight, and such requirement becomes a big challenge to UMPC designers and manufacturers, and thus it is beneficial to consumers if an UMPC can concurrently provide all functions required by users as well as a convenient-to-carry feature.